Bottles for beer or soda, for example, typically include a body having a shoulder, a neck finish contoured for application of a closure, and a neck extending between the shoulder and the neck finish. The bottle body and neck finish typically are coaxial, and the neck typically is of circular cross section around the axis of the body and neck finish. When it is attempted to empty the bottle rapidly, the bottle cannot readily vent, causing a spurted pour or “glugging” at the neck finish. It is a general object of the present disclosure to provide bottle having a neck contoured to facilitate faster product flow during pouring from the bottle.
The present disclosure embodies a number of aspects that can be implemented separately from or in combination with each other.
A bottle of one-piece construction, in accordance with one aspect of the present disclosure, includes a body having a shoulder, a neck finish and a neck extending from the shoulder to the neck finish. The shoulder and neck finish each have circular cross sections around respective axes, which preferably are coincident with a central axis of the bottle. A major portion of the neck has an oval cross section around a third axis, which preferably is coincident with the central axis, smoothly blending into the circular cross sections of the shoulder and neck finish. The oval cross section preferably is generally elliptical, having outwardly convex end portions and outwardly convex side portions extending between the end portions. The neck preferably has a substantially uniform wall thickness.